


Smother

by hongmunmu



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Love/Hate, NSFW, PWP, Reunion Sex, bye this is so embarassing i hate myselfffdjfkdgosoidvk0e, plot what plotjtktfdnvkidf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongmunmu/pseuds/hongmunmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan always found Leliana too soft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smother

“Goodness me,” came a croaking sound from the other side of the room. “ _This_ is where you sleep? Lady Nightingale, Left Hand of Divine Justinia V? You _have_ changed.”

 Leliana felt no need to turn around, the voice distinct enough for even a mere acquaintance to recognise. She lifted her head, straightened her shoulders, hardened her expression. Spine straight as a board, she tilted her eyes back down and continued to sort through the pile of reports.

“I’m sorry, were you talking to me?” she said curtly.

Morrigan’s shoes clacked noisily along the stone floor as she took three steps into the centre of the room, the door creaking shut behind her. “Come now, spymaster. Let us skip the pleasantries.” Leliana said nothing, stiffly binding the papers together and placing them within a drawer. _Tap, tap, tap._ Three more steps. Morrigan was directly behind her now. Taking her time, in slow, calculated movements, Leliana pressed the drawer into the desk and locked it.

“I hardly think you are in a position to lecture me,” she replied, “ – considering _you_ lived in a forest most of your life.” She paused. “Why are you here, Morrigan?”

“I do believe we both know the answer to that question,” came the answer, voice coming ever closer. A hand made contact with the back of Leliana’s head, grasping at the back of her shawl. Instinctively, Leliana whipped around to face the witch. Truthfully, the first look came as something of a surprise – Leliana had not made proper contact with Morrigan even since she arrived at Skyhold. Not that she had been avoiding her per se; she was simply busy – yes, busy – and had no time for a catchup with someone she had once known better. Still, she noted that they were the same height now.

Morrigan’s hand remained on the back of her hood. Slowly, she pulled it down, undoing the Chantry clasp at the front, and tossed the fabric aside. She smoothed a static strand of hair down out of Leliana’s face, nearly, almost tenderly.

“’Tis so unnecessary,” she stated. “Hiding that hair you used to put so much _work_ into.”

“Hiding and modesty are entirely different things,” Leliana snapped. Morrigan snorted inelegantly.

“Did your Maker tell you that?”

Leliana did not reply, instead swatting Morrigan’s wandering hand away from the side of her face. Morrigan smiled, starting to pace around her slowly.

“I have been watching you,” she began - _of course you have,_ Leliana thought – “the way you hurry about this place, ordering deaths, sacrifice man after man.”

“Perhaps I have learned from the best of us,” Leliana replied curtly. Morrigan’s eyes, like chips of amber, glinted.

“You need to relinquish all that _power,_ ” Morrigan whispered, her hand hovering on Leliana’s pauldrons. “Command doesn’t suit you.”

The corner of Leliana’s lip twitched upwards. “But it suits you, yes?”

The shapeshifter only smirked, hands slipping around Leliana’s neck to unfasten the buckles holding together her battledress. Leliana allowed it, shrugging it off once the clasps were undone and letting it drop to the floor. She turned then, as Morrigan’s eager hands moved set to work on Leliana’s pewter-grey undershirt.

“What makes you think this is what _I_ want?” Leliana inquired, even as her own hands moved towards Morrigan’s robes. Morrigan slapped them away, resuming work on the laces of Leliana’s shirt. Once they were all loosened, Morrigan opted to abruptly rip it down the middle and off Leliana from behind in a similar fashion to the battledress. Leliana considered protest, but – eyeing the ugly, now-torn piece of fabric adorning the floor – perhaps she was better without it after all. Not entirely knowing what to do with her hands considering Morrigan’s apparent distaste at being undressed, she turned her attention to the miniscule beauty marks that speckled Morrigan’s glowing skin.

“ _Is_ this what you want?” She finally replied, as Leliana stood in her smallclothes. Smiling, for she already knew the answer, as she had the tendency – she shrugged off her robes in what seemed to be one sleek movement.

Leliana then took initiative, and pushed Morrigan backwards onto the desk behind her. Morrigan’s eyebrows raised for a moment in blatant surprise, before lowering back into a seductive smirk.

“’Tis what it is,” she murmured, and pulled Leliana into a deep kiss, pushing stray hair back behind the redhead’s ears.

Leliana had forgotten how it felt to kiss Morrigan. How Morrigan’s skin felt beneath her hands, tough, healthy though not imperfect, adorned in countless scars and imperfections, surely from none other than the scrapes of tree branches and nettles. She felt so very _real_.

To Morrigan, Leliana felt like air. Like light. Like afternoon sunspots through a small window.

Morrigan pushed Leliana backwards then, moving off and away from the desk. Hands on either shoulder, she walked Leliana back into the bed where she let herself sit and be pushed down as Morrigan climbed over her and straddled her thighs, her hands working at removing Leliana’s smalls.

“You’ve wanted this,” she said, softly – “in your most primal, base dreams–”

Leliana had not lain naked with another woman in a long time. Since Marjolaine, in fact. Morrigan pulled lightly at the strings behind her back and tossed the small black thing aside, until they were both bared to eachother.

“No secrets left now,” she said with an exhale. Leliana chuckled.

“You must be joking.”

Morrigan said nothing at that, only raised one eyebrow as her hand trailed down from the redhead’s cheeks, traced idly across one small, pert breast; brushing down her stomach to the line of hair, where her touches became lighter, more calculated to draw Leliana’s breath. Fingers idly tracing her pearl of a clit, she smothered the slowly rising gasps with another kiss; breaking it only once she was desperate for breath.

“Morrigan – “

“Beg for it,” Morrigan challenged, auriferous eyes glowing in contrast with the icy dawn. “Beg like an Orlesian.”

“Please–”

The witch leaned in close, her mouth by Leliana’s ear. She traced her free hand across Leliana’s forehead, cheeks, pushing back the strands of hair that had plastered with sweat to the woman’s pretty face.

“You’ve fantasised about this,” she whispered, her hoarse voice barely above a breath in Leliana’s ear. “This is what you’ve always lusted after – say it –”

“ _Morrigan–”_

Morrigan chuckled as she moved back, and pulled her fingers away from Leliana’s crotch.

“My, my. So hasty.”

Leliana only gave a frustrated groan in response, her arched back sinking back into the mattress.

“How long has it been, that you can barely hold yourself half an hour?” She shifted upwards and crouched down, letting her tongue run lightly along Leliana’s neck. “How very _deprived_ you must’ve been.”

“You really are just as cruel as I remembered,” Leliana mused in half-humour, half-irritation, still panting as Morrigan lightly started to suck at the base of her neck, teasing at the sensitive skin. Eventually, as Morrigan started on what must’ve been the sixth lovebite, Leliana gave an odd giggle as she tried to push her off.

“Are we teenagers?” she asked, rubbing at the sore red marks on her neck that would no doubt leave terrible bruises by morning. Morrigan only chuckled, walking forward until her knees were either side of Leliana’s head, short hair splayed out in a little red shock among the pillows. When Leliana didn’t move immediately, she started to reach out one of her hands to pull the redhead up by her hair. Leliana hummed mockingly.

“ _Now_ who’s impatient..?” she began as she started to get into position, but Morrigan silenced her with a second pull.

“Do be quiet,” she said, in the most articulate way she could master. Leliana only gave a sly little chuckle as she began to work her tongue around Morrigan’s edges, drawing deep moans from the mage – they made her sound much older, she thought, in comparison to Leliana’s girlish gasps.

Once Morrigan was satisfied that things were going her way, she sent a short, electrical burst of magic from her pinky finger sparking towards Leliana’s clit, eliciting a surprised moan of pleasure into Morrigan’s crotch. The witch smirked at the reaction, pressing Leliana’s face harder between her thighs. She apparently got the hint, working that much harder until Morrigan found herself on the brink of orgasm –

Leliana pushed Morrigan back with unanticipated strength, sideways so Morrigan lay supine on the other side of the bed; immediately Leliana straddled her, reversing their positions.

“You little rodent,” she spat, thoroughly offended at the motion. Leliana only smiled at her triumphantly.

“Two can play at this game, you know,” she said cheerfully, before leaving a bite of her own on Morrigan’s collarbone, someplace where it would be _visible_.

Morrigan laughed, though evidently still a little annoyed.

“My, you _have_ changed,” she breathed.

Leliana only chuckled, before crawling backwards, letting her hair trail over Morrigan’s slightly damp skin, before moving her mouth back down to finish the job.

Almost immediately after Morrigan came, she sat up, hair almost completely out of its knot; using force that was, Leliana mused, likely aided by magic; she practically threw Leliana at the brick wall next to the bed so her palms supported her against it, and closed in behind her, letting their naked forms tessellate. Mouth resuming its earlier task – adorning Leliana’s neck and all surrounding areas in bites – she roughly thrust her fingers into Leliana from behind, her other hand tracing over her breasts, sending literal electricity down her lover’s body. Leliana let out an almost uncontrollable moan at the sudden forced pleasure, trembling in Morrigan’s grip. Then a sudden pulse of magical energy ricocheted inside her, throbbing, and she orgasmed in Morrigan’s clawlike grasp.

Both panting, they fell back onto the mattress, Leliana still gasping at each aftershock. Morrigan gave a haggard laugh, pulling Leliana back into a kiss.

“Was that quite repayment enough, at your obvious mastery of the Game?”

Leliana hummed a laugh and gave a satisfied sigh, knocking her head back against Morrigan’s forehead.

 

* * *

 

As Leliana gradually came to, Morrigan was already out of the bed, half dressed.

“You’re – you’re leaving?” she asked, sounding troubled. Morrigan spared her a glance. Her naked shoulders in the midday sun were as gentle a colour as the sweetest of rose ilk teas, softened further by the white Orlesian sheets she had pulled across her bust.

The witch tore her gaze away and resumed dressing. She pulled up a small black tie from the dusty floor, and pulled her hair back into the loose bun. Replacinng her last necklace, she began to step towards the door.

“Morrigan, wait–”

Morrigan’s molten honey eyes met Leliana’s massive, round swamplike gaze.

“Don’t act like this never happened. Please.”

Morrigan said nothing, simply turned slowly, and walked through the door, letting it swing shut behind her. Leliana was left naked in the sheets watching her leave, confused and unhappy.

 

When Leliana next encountered Morrigan, both back in their respective armours, congregated with the others at the war room, she found that the small yet distinctive bruise she had left on Morrigan’s collar was gone, along with her own, she had noticed, as she passed a mirror that morning; the iron grey shirt she had discarded upon the floor of her chambers worn, but not ripped, not damaged in any way. Morrigan gave no indication she had anything to do with what had transpired in Leliana’s quarters that night. Leliana was left alone only with her own depraved concerns, and a paranoid subconscious.

                                                                                                                      

**Author's Note:**

> are they was fuck?! xD


End file.
